


Ferrets on a Plane

by Writing-The-Impractical-Jokers (writingfanfic)



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Airplanes, Cute, F/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Impractical-Jokers
Summary: For the prompt: 'can you do a short drabble where James falls asleep on the reader and they think it’s the cutest thing ever?'Sleepy little ferret. And somebody stop Joe?





	Ferrets on a Plane

“ _Baby, it’s cold outside…_ ”

Q’s rough singing comes from the seat in front as you look out of the plane window, and you feel Murr’s head rest on your shoulder as you look at the ice-crystals forming on the plexiglass.

“I think we’re over France,” you say, and he mumbles something, pressing his lips to your bare shoulder in response. “I can see the lights, baby.”

“Mmm?” he says, and his hand drapes over your waist; you’re pretty sure he’s looking over your shoulder, and you gently take his hand, looking outside. Below, like a spider’s web in the morning sun, you can see beads of light amidst the darkness. It feels like you’ve been on this plane forever, which probably hasn’t been helped by Joe’s insistence he call Milana for three hours of it – you don’t begrudge him talking to his daughter, but you do begrudge two of the three hours of high-pitched baby talk that you could still hear from the bathroom.

“Do you want a drink-” You turn your head, and he’s curled up to you, chest rising and falling slowly. “James? Sweetie?” He mumbles something, and then lets out what is undeniably a tiny snore – you sigh lovingly, and pull out your phone, snapping a quick selfie. He’s fast asleep, mouth a little open, slumped on you, and as Joe passes, you shush him gently.

“I don’t have a Sharpie, or I’d make him regret it, but it’s adorable, sweetheart,” he grins, and looks around. “I got shaving foam somewhere…”

“Go away,” you grin, quietly, and kiss Murr’s head gently.


End file.
